


Finding Hope

by Spacesword16



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Teenagers, incest-Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka finds her peaceful Friday night with her family ruined when a mysterious sound outside reveals that she has a half sister however that isn't the only question that arises as the dark moon's crest makes it's appearance on this new comer's body. Is she friend or foe? Will Haruka even give herself the chance to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A Sound In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:   
> This story contains detailed descriptions of rape, child abuse and self harm. Please do not read if you think that this will trigger you.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. All I own it Tsuki and Daichi.

A/N: this is a much darker story than the original so be warned that this story might trigger you. This is more or less the original idea that isn’t quite as clean or tame as well as much darker.

**Trigger warning: graphic mentions of abuse and Rape in this chapter. You have been warned!**

 

 

The rain pelted down painfully as she glanced at the smeared ink on the crumbled paper in her hand as she paused beneath a small bus stop though it did little to keep the rain from drenching her through. Fighting tears she read the house number and glanced around, trying to see if she could make out any of the numbers through the bad storm.

_What if she hates me? What if she’s like everyone else and thinks I’m some form of fucking freak?_

She thought, tears threatening to spill over as she leaned against the cold metal rod that held up the small shed before her eyes landed on the numbers 280.

_There it is._

Nervously she took a step toward the house, cursing mentally as it even hurt to walk and she was sure that she was bleeding again from every wound there was.

_If I can just get there and maybe get them to call an ambulance._

She thought as she staggered forward, the world blurring a bit as her hand met with the slippery metal gate that grated as it slid open.

“Did you hear something?” Haruka asked as she looked up from where she and Hotaru was playing a board game on the coffee table, though Michiru shook her head.

“No, I didn’t.” the aqua haired teen answered, looking up from the board as she made her move earning a sigh from her lover.

“I’d better go check it out.”

Haruka stated as she walked toward the door, just as a soft knock sounded from the other side.

_Please don’t let her hate me; I know I’m a bastard but Dad’s actions aren’t my fault._

When Haruka opened the door she saw a young girl with shoulder length black hair sink down onto the step, blood seeping out of her dark colored clothing.

Haruka’s eyes widened as the girl looked up, tearful eyes pleading with hers as she added “I’m Tsuki T….Tenou…..” she began, panting in pain though Haruka didn’t give her time to finish.

“Setsuna! Get the first aid kit!”

Tsuki felt herself weaken as she noticed that the older girl knelt down in front of her and asked in a soft yet shocked voice “You said your name is Tenou. Your father wouldn’t be called Daichi would he?”

Tsuki barely managed a nod as Haruka helped her to her feet and lead her inside, though Tsuki refused to move a step away from the rug.

“I’m filthy….I’m fine right here.”

She stated, her voice rough as if commanding something though Haruka saw the look of fear in the younger girl’s eyes.

“It’s fine. But I have to ask, why are you here? I mean it’s really late and raining?” Haruka stated, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for an explanation.

Tsuki licked her cracking lips as she adverted her gaze to the rug, tears suddenly filling her eyes though she blinked them away.

_Because I’ve always wanted to meet you and you’re the only hope I have?_

“This was the only place I felt I could try to go." Tsuki answered as she slowly took off her jacket, hissing as the wet fabric brushed against the back of her shirt which was dyed deep red.

Haruka’s eyes went wide at this as she gently reached over to see that the back of the girl’s once white shirt was torn, revealing bruising and cut flesh.

Who did this?" She asked, gently unsticking the fabric from the battered skin though her only reply was a humorless laugh as Tsuki retorted

“My spineless jellyfish of a half-brother and what is supposed to be my mom.”

Haruka felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of any parent being that cruel toward their child. A spanking for being reckless she could understand…..but this...This was beyond heartless.

“Why would they do something like this?”

The blonde winced at how pathetic her own voice sounded though this thought ran from her mind as she noticed how the younger girl shifted uncomfortably.

_How do I tell her that I’m a freak? She’ll hate me!_

Tsuki thought as she shifted slightly, not wanting to lie to her new found sister however just before she could figure out what to say an aqua haired woman entered the room, her blue eyes softening and filling with concern when she saw the younger girl.

“Oh my gosh….What happened?” She asked, her voice gentle as she walked over, followed by a tall woman with tan skin and garnet eyes.

“Her….Mom.” Haruka bit out, her hands balling into fists but then lightened her gaze. But Tsuki didn’t noticed this, no she was busy trying to avoid the gaze of the tallest of the three women.

“Go with Setsuna. She’ll help you get cleaned up and find you a change of clothes.” Haruka stated with a sigh before storming off toward the stairs, her footfall sounding more like those belonging to a soldier than that of a seventeen year old girl.

 

Nervously Tsuki followed, eyes glued to the floor as she ascended the stairs behind both Haruka and Setsuna.

“So what happened?” the older girl asked, surprising Tsuki with how soft the tone was when she expected anger.

“Kenji and the hag.” Tsuki answered in a whisper, earning a sigh as they entered a room where Setsuna gently began to treat the small cuts on the girl’s face.

Tsuki couldn’t help but to let the tears that she had been holding in come at the gentle administrations, subconsciously leaning into the warm, moist wash rag.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that it was this bad?” Setsuna scolded lightly, her voice only loud enough for the younger girl to hear.

“I bothered you enough…” Tsuki began, only to be stopped by cold hands carefully pulling her shirt away from the clotting wounds.

“Tenoh-Chan I am not putting up with this shit from you tonight. You do not have to face everything alone…..how many times must I tell you that?” the time guardian chided, all while helping the younger teen undress before setting about cleaning her back.

Tsuki tried not to blush as she sat in her blood soaked underwear, though to her surprised Setsuna was still being gentle with her….even if she had annoyed her.

“We need to get you to the hospital…You’re still bleeding and I’m pretty sure by the way that you where staggering that it isn’t from your menstrual cycle.” Setsuna stated after some time of just working in silence, noticing how Tsuki’s face turned red.

“No! If I report them…..I…..They…..They’ll do worse.” The teen stated, her heart suddenly picking speed as the room seemed to close in around her.

“No they won’t Tsuki…Because you’re safe here. I know you’re afraid to tell anyone about your powers but you are a sailor soldier just like the rest of us and we _never_ would let _anyone_ get hurt, least of all a _child_ and one of our _friends._ ” Setsuna replied, her voice stern but full of concern at the same time as she gingerly rubbed the unbruised part of Tsuki’s forearm, knowing that even without the bruises that the teen would react negatively to a hug.

 

Meanwhile Haruka was seated in the family room downstairs, face buried in her hands as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just been told.

“Do you think Dad knew about her? Maybe that’s why he shipped me off to a group home?” Haruka wondered aloud, only to feel her lover press a kiss into her temple.

“I don’t know but I do know that she is going to need all of us for the next few weeks.” Michiru answered, earning a dry chuckle from the blonde.

“So we’re keeping the little stray?” the wind soldier tried to joke though it fell flat and she sighed “I just want to know why the fuck an adult would beat their own child senseless like that.”

Michiru sighed and shook her head, not understanding it even in the slightest.

“Me neither love but at least she has us.” The aqua haired woman replied just as Setsuna entered the room, a grim look on her face.

“Haruka…Go start the car. We’re going to have to take her to the emergency room.”

Both of the other teens looked shocked at this as Haruka stood up, concern in her teal eyes as she demanded.

“Why?”

To anyone else she would have sounded rude and angry but to those in the house they knew the real reason for the brashness.

“Haruka, Tsuki was raped. By who I can only assume but from the amount of bleeding I think that maybe it had torn something.”

The windows rattled harshly as the wind outside picked up, howling loudly as Haruka’s eyes turned stormy.

“Go get her and anything else that she may need. If you need help getting her to the car let me know.” Haruka stated before heading outside.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Hospitals and the truth

**Wiping the blood from her bottom lip she turned downcast eyes toward her attacker, hearing the familiar voice snarl "You're not even worth my time!”**

Haruka saw Tsuki’s face contort in her sleep, wondering if maybe the younger girl was about to wake up even if she knew that the girl was under an induced coma for the moment.

“She looks like she’s stuck in a nightmare.” Haruka stated, turning to Setsuna who sighed as she walked into the room and sat down on the plastic chair on the other side of the bed, gently placing a hand inside of Tsuki’s, feeling her grip her fingers slightly in her sleep.

“Well after what we’ve heard and saw do you blame her?” the time guardian replied, her voice softening as she added “The good thing is that she is going to be okay…and child services decided that I can become her legal guardian.”  


**The pain ripped through her as he entered her again, his grip tight against her shoulders as the bed creaked beneath them though she could only bit down on the gag, trying to not give him the pleasure to see her cry. “You whore! So easy….No one would want a freak like you!”**

Suddenly thunder rang out outside, alerting both of their attention to the window.

“That’s odd….they wasn’t giving any storms.” Haruka stated, slowly getting up and heading toward the glass, sliding it only slightly open so that the wind wrapped around her.

“The wind even has an eerie aura. Almost like it’s screaming in someone’s place.” She stated, glancing over at Setsuna who seemed lost deep in thought.

**Gasping as he pulled himself out Tsuki let out a muffled groan, feeling the blood gush from between her legs as she looked up into the dark colored eyes of her half-brother, being able to see the conflict in them despite of what he had just done.**

**“Bitch.”**

**He growled, though she was unsure by that point who he was calling that.**

**However suddenly a voice called out “If you’re done with the trash I need you to come in here and help with dinner.”**

**Tsuki felt bile fill her throat as she watched the much stronger figures leave the room, leaving her tied to the bed.**

**_Please…..Silver crystal….Queen Serenity……Whatever else is out there…..Please give me the powers to break free from this!_ **

Haruka’s eyes grew wide as the storm seemed to worsen still however suddenly a shriek filled the air just as Tsuki sat up in bed, wild eyes darting around the dimly lit room as pain filled her body from sitting up all too quick.

“Tsuki-Chan….Relax.” Setsuna murmured, earning a glare from the young teen.

“Don’t call me that.” Tsuki bit out, her eyes sparking dangerously as she looked up at the time senshi who just sighed.

“I’m sorry. But you need to relax.” She replied, smoothing the fifteen year old’s hair out of her face.

“What happened? Where am I?” Tsuki bit out, earning a sigh from Haruka.

“You’re in the hospital….You had to undergo surgery to fix a rip in you’re…..” The look that Tsuki shot her shut Haruka up.

“I know what happened…..This isn’t the first time that Kenji has done this.” Tsuki bit out, causing both of the other young women to look at her.

“Who’s Kenji?” Haruka asked, though Setsuna had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing.

“My so called half-brother.”

Haruka felt sick to her stomach and even felt light headed at the implications of that.

_How can someone do this to their own family? How could **anyone** take someone’s innocence like that? That is something you should give to someone after building up trust….Nothing like this!_

The wind outside howled loudly, as if it was as enraged as Haruka as she dropped into one of the plastic chairs that littered the room.

“Damn ….”

Tsuki could easily feel Haruka’s anger and flinched slightly, though this didn’t go unnoticed by Setsuna.

“You’re safe now Tsuki….Before they knocked you out for surgery the police questioned you and child services has appointed me as your guardian…if that is what you want.” Setsuna stated, earning a suddenly terrified look as Tsuki sent a glance over at Haruka.

“ _No one_ will hurt you.” Setsuna answered the unspoken fear just as Haruka stood up, unsteady on her feet.

“I need some air….I’ll come back soon.”

She stated before leaving the room.

Tsuki glanced at the storms outside and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to not let her voice betray her.

“She’ll hate me Setsuna-Sama…..Damn it, I have the power of the black moon for crying out loud!” she snarled, a half-moon suddenly glowing on her forehead as she glared up at the dark skinned woman.

“Tsuki, Enough! You have the _power_ of the dark moon…that does not mean _you_ are evil.” Setsuna stated, her voice getting a bit harsh as she tried to break through the train of thoughts that was un-doubtfully clouding the fifteen year old’s mind.

 

Meanwhile outside Haruka was leaned against the car, letting the rain beat down on her as she tried to block everything from her mind.

_Is that why she is so jittery around me? Setsuna obviously knows her….What the heck is going on?_

She thought bitterly, glancing over at Michiru who was standing under the shelter of the hospital’s archway.

“Haruka……What is going on? You’re shaking like a leaf.” She asked, earning a glare form Haruka who sighed sat down on the hood, burying her face in her hands.

“She was raped by her half-brother, Michiru and I know that she and Setsuna is hiding something from me….Just what the heck is going on? What doesn’t Sets trust me with?” she responded, punching herself in the thigh as she struggled to hold in the emotions that bubbled inside of her.

“I’m sure they have reasons Ruka….Now let’s go back inside before you catch cold.” Michiru stated, walking over and wrapping her arms around her lover’s shoulders.

“I need to clear my head Michiru. Why don’t you go talk to them and give me time to go for a ride around the block? Before I end up going down to that jail and ripping that bitch and her son’s throats out?” the blonde stated, earning a sigh from Michiru.

“Alright….Go on. But be careful.” Michiru stated, kissing her lover before letting her go.


	3. Chapter Three: The Protector Of The Dark Star; A New Senshi Appears!

Haruka sped through the rain, trying to ignore the sting in her eyes however suddenly a dark aura filled her senses. Skidding to a halt she turned her motorcycle into the direction of the aura and rushed back.

 

Haruka gasped as she pulled into the parking lot, seeing not only Neptune and Pluto fighting but also a fighter in a dark colored fuku, the skirt dark blue and her bow yellow but most prominent was the dark colored aura that swirled around her.

However then she saw the bruises that was covering the strange fighter and she felt her heart drop as color drained from her face.

_No….it can’t be Tsuki._

She thought, knowing that the aura only belonged to one kingdom however then Pluto landed beside of her.

“Don’t judge her….Get to know her before you place judgement or travel to the ruins on the moon.”

 

Haruka felt betrayed but felt something inside her call out to her, causing her to grip at her head as a light enveloped her.

 

Haruka froze as she walked into the room, seeing that her sister was not only awake but talking to Michiru—who she seemed to avoid—who was seated beside the bed while Hotaru was perched on Tsuki’s lap, leaned back against her dozing. Haruka noticed the uncomfortable shift she gave and felt torn, she wanted to leave the former dark senshi but the battered teen reminded her of her age.

“Haruka…” Michiru began though Haruka just retorted

“I don’t trust her. But she can stay with us but I do not want her around Hotaru alone.”

Michiru glanced over at Tsuki who had squared her jaw though her expression was blank.

“Get the fuck off of me kid…You heard her.” The fifteen year old barked out, voice holding so much darkness that the little girl flinched and quickly obeyed.

“Haruka!” Michiru snapped, sending a disapproving look at her lover who just glared back and left the room.

“Hotaru…I’m sorry but I don’t want Haruka to get mad.” Tsuki stated, trying to stand up though Setsuna grabbed her by the shoulder and swiftly pulled her down onto the bed.

“You stay.” She stated before adding “Michiru, keep an eye on her while I go talk to a certain blonde mule.”

 

Tsuki sat in silence, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

“Kaiou-San…You linked your star seed with mine; do you think that I could be evil?” she questioned suddenly, only to feel a hand gingerly touch her battered back.

“No. Your sister is just very stubborn. She’ll come around in a few days.” Michiru assured, noticing the unshed tears in the dark haired Tenou’s eyes.

“Haruka-Papa is just stubborn.” Hotaru stated, climbing back up onto the bed and gently hugging the older girl who flinched away and seemed shocked by the mere gesture.

“Hotaru, be careful. Her back is really sore.” Michiru lectured lightly, earning a look from Tsuki.

“Don’t scold her, she’s not hurting me.” Tsuki stated, her voice sounding frail as she timidly put a hand on Hotaru’s hair.

Michiru noticed how Tsuki’s eyes softened though her face stayed just as stony as before.

“Don’t listen to Haruka. You can spend however much time with Hotaru as you want.” Michiru stated, earning sigh.

“I don’t want to cause any problems.”

 

Meanwhile outside in the parking lot Setsuna slammed her hand against her car, causing Haruka to jolt slightly.

“What the hell Haruka?! If you saw all of that then why don’t you trust her? She is literally terrified of everything….If it wasn’t for Hotaru sitting with her she would have had a panic attack when they came in for blood samples.” Setsuna lectured, earning a glare.

“She’s from the fucking black moon clan!” Haruka snarled back, earning a sigh.

“I can’t believe you.” She exclaimed sharply “She has powers form the dark moon kingdom, it’s not like she’s from the dark moon kingdom! Would something evil cling to someone in fear because for some reason they’re afraid of doctors?”

Haruka stood then, slamming the door closed before snapping “Well how would you fucking feel? She may or may not be my sister and if she was Dad must have picked her over me since he felt well enough to ship me off to some boarding school after I came out to him!”

Setsuna suddenly saw where this was going and sighed as she placed a hand on Haruka’s shoulder.

“Tsuki didn’t know Daichi…She just knew that her mother said that he was her father. To be honest I think that may have been half of why she came to you….hoping to learn about what he was like.”

Haruka wanted to snap back at her friend but something about the words told her that what Setsuna said was on the verge of being taboo.

“I still don’t trust her….But alright….I’ll give her a chance.”

 


	4. chapter Four: Fear, Pride and Pain

Haruka jolted to her feet as she heard a scream come from downstairs, causing her to think the worse however as she rushed down the stairs she froze, because there on the couch sat Tsuki; gripping the blanket tightly.

“It was just a dream….”

She heard the words mumbled brokenly, as if the speaker was trying hard not to burst into tears and Haruka found herself taking an instinctive step forward, however she steeled herself and stopped.

_She could be the enemy…..This could be a trap._

She reminded herself however then she heard Tsuki let out a loud curse, tossing the blanket to the side while slowly standing up.

Haruka watched wordlessly as Tsuki limped her way over to the door, pausing as she opened it and slipped into the night air.

Once outside Tsuki ran, trying to block out any pain that ripped through her.

_I am a freak…a monster….That’s why mom hated me….That’s why Dad didn’t want me._

She thought, the tears she had been holding finally spilling over as she ran.

_Mom even said it….She always told me that’s why Dad never came. Setsuna is just using me…..that has to be it._

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her foot getting caught on a tree root causing her to crash into the ground; the force of the movement ripping the stitches that held together the deep lacerations on her back.

She could feel the blood drippling down her shoulders and back, soaking the shirt that Haruka had given her.

_Great….Now I have to ask them for something else. I’m already taking up their food and their couch. I can’t ask them for anything else……and it’s not like I matter anyway._

She thought, standing up though she regretted it as sheering pain shot through her back. Glancing down at her bloody palms she sighed, wiping them off the best she could on the already stained shirt.

_I hope they don’t get too mad at me over this._

She thought, slowly staggering back toward the house that she could only mildly consider her home.

To her surprise Setsuna rushed out to meet her.

“What happened?” she asked, earning a glare from the shadow senshi.

“Nothing.” Tsuki stated, her voice void of everything as she slowly made her way into the house and into the nearest bathroom.

Filling the sink with water she then stripped off her shirt and plunged it into the water, hoping that the blood would at least not be noticeable against the black fabric.

However then she heard the door open, causing her to flinch even though she saw concerned garnet eyes staring back at her.

“You’re a mess.” Setsuna stated, wetting a washcloth before grabbing a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

“Sorry.” Tsuki found herself saying, though she wanted to kick herself for even returning back to the outer senshi manor.

_I’m nothing but a bother to them, I shouldn’t have came back._

She thought, letting Setsuna lead her over to the closed toilet and gently push her down.

“Whatever you did the stitches have ripped out. I’ll have to redo all of them.” She vaguely heard Setsuna state as the blood was cleaned from her back.

Setsuna was careful to apply a topical numbing cream on the girl’s back, though she got no response from anything—including the stitches.

“Can I use your phone?” Tsuki’s voice asked suddenly, the tone meek as if she was expecting a harsh retort in response to the simple question.

“Of course…Why? Who are you calling?” Setsuna answered, earning a sigh.

“I need to call my friend Danny to see if I can borrow a new shirt.”

The answer hurt Setsuna who realized that the young teen actually had nothing at all there, not even a change of clothes.

“Maybe we can go shopping later?” Setsuna suggested as she taped bandages over the fresh stitches. However Tsuki just stood, shaking her head.

“No thanks. I don’t have the money to repay you for them and I’m not your responsibility anyway.”

Setsuna wanted to point out that legally she was however something about the girl’s voice stopped her. What was the tone that was hidden behind the coolness of her tone? Was it fear? Longing? Sadness? A mix of all three?

Setsuna couldn’t tell but she knew that Tsuki wouldn’t accept their help, at least not yet.

“You could work for it.” She suggested, earning a bitter laugh.

“Work? How the fuck can I do that when I can’t even move my arms that much or stand for a long time?” Tsuki bit out, leaving the room with only a towel wrapped around her torso.

Tsuki ignored the pain as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter, picking up the phone and clumsily dialing out the all too familiar number.

“Hello? Aswolt residence.” A gruff male voice stated, the sound of sleep evident in the male’s tone.

“Darrell? I’m sorry for waking you at this hour but can you get your son for me? It’s kind of important….Tell him it’s Tsuki.” Tsuki whispered, only to hear the man mumble something turn hear yelling on the other line.

“Tsuki, what’s wrong? Is it Akemi, has she or kenji hurt you again?”

Tsuki winced at the sudden voice almost yelling in her ear though she bit back a smile and replied.

“No, They’re in jail. Say do you think you could somehow convince your mom or someone to drive you here to bring me a shirt?” She replied, earning a sigh.

“Yeah, but it’ll have to wait until morning. Do you think that you can meet me at the shop?” Danny replied, yawning slightly.

“Yeah. Thanks buddy…You’re a lifesaver.”

After hanging up Tsuki stood, only to find Setsuna standing in the doorway with a folded t-shirt in her hand.

“Here…I don’t want you catching a cold from sleeping only in a towel.”

Tsuki stood unmoving for a few minutes, regarding both the clothing and Setsuna before stepping forward and taking the object.

“Thanks.”

 

 


	5. Chapter Five: Memories And The First Time.

**A young girl was knelt in front of an ivory throne, her head bowed low as others shouted accusations at her, jeering and even taunting her because of her age and size.**

**“They sent you on an assassin mission? More like suicide mission, there’s no way you can take all of us on!” a burly man dressed in golden armor with the Uranian symbol on the breast sneered, earning a echo of laughter from everyone but the king and queen.**

**“Peace Daiki. Allow the child to speak, surely one as young as she doesn’t hold much threat.” The king stated, watching as his wife slowly walked toward the young girl who didn’t seem to dare look at any of them directly.**

**“I….I come to warn you. My kingdom….they sent me to kill you Queen Serenity…..so that they could overtake your territories. They plan to attack within the next month…Please your highness….You must prepare your troops before then…..No more blood needs to be shed than has already in this mindless war.”**

**“See! A direct threat!” Daiki yelled, earning a glare from Serenity who knelt by the trembling child.**

**“Little one, did you come all this way just to warn us?” She asked, earning a timid nod.**

**“Yes your majesty….I may have been trained to kill but unless provoked there is no reason to.” The cloaked figure replied, her voice quivering with fear.**

**“And how old are you child?” Queen Serenity questioned, her tone holding no malice as she addressed the intruder who glanced up, surprise written across her face.**

**“Eleven.”**

**Serenity’s expression darkened at the revelation, who would send a child into a place where they could have been killed?**

**“What are you called?” she asked, noticing the look of nervousness that the child wore.**

**“I am Shoku Kurai…..The fourth in line to receive the title Kuro tō Bo e.” the eleven year old stated, her words almost whispered as she waited for the queen’s verdict.**

**Queen serenity was shocked, after all the Kuro tō bo e where known as the dark kingdoms strongest warriors because of their mysterious power to grow teen times stronger than before.**

**“I shall allow you to stay since you came here to warn us and returning to the dark moon would be dangerous for you. However….You’ll have to stay under the watch of one of our strongest senshi.” The queen began, earning a nod.**

**“Thank you, your majesty.”**

**Whispering came through the room, the adults whispering amongst themselves while the children looked confused.**

**“Come…I’ll take you there now and don’t worry whatever you need will be brought.”**

Tsuki awoke, her ears buzzing as she looked around the room as images flashed through her mind.

**“With all respect I am no babysitter.” A woman stated, though Shoku didn’t dare to look up as the two adults talked, their voices hushed, though she did make out the words**

**“Sailor Pluto, You’re the only one that won’t be prejudiced toward her.”**

**Shoku looked up then, curiosity overpowering fear because even she knew that sailor Pluto rarely came from the time gates.**

**“Fine.” She heard Pluto sigh.**

“Tsuki! Are you okay?”

Shaking the effects of the vision the fifteen year old looked up to see Michiru knelt in front of her, a look of worry on her face.

“Yeah….Sorry.” Tsuki muttered, earning a sigh from Michiru.

“You had a vision didn’t you? What was it?”

Tsuki looked up, shocked by this proclamation though she only blushed and looked down.

“There’s this kid….She’s in front of this woman….A queen no doubt….and she is shaking, completely terrified. She was sent to kill this woman but didn’t. Who the hell would send a child into a battle knowing she’d die?!”

Tsuki stated, struggling to keep her voice calm as she spoke then glared at the aqua haired teen in front of her.

“Go get Setsuna! I want to know what the fuck is going on!”

 

Michiru wordlessly nodded, leaving the room only to return a few minutes later with Setsuna, who was carrying with her something with a red orb. However Tsuki was shaking too badly to even notice, her head in her hands as if to shut out the visions.

“Am I going crazy?” she whimpered, feeling someone sit down beside her on the couch.

“No….You are just getting your memories back. You see, all senshi are reincarnated from someone in the past.” Setsuna began though the girl glared up at her.

“then I was Shoku…..And I was a monster. Not even _you_ trusted me…..And we had a bond…..I don’t know what the hell it was but I know it was there!” she stated, earning a sigh.

“You were no monster, we just didn’t know your motivation at that time.” Setsuna explained, noticing how fast that the girl was crumbling.

“No one cared about me back then huh? My own Mother sent me to be killed…..For what cause? A stupid war?” Tsuki began to shake as she spoke, tears suddenly spilling over as even more memories resurfaced.

**Shoku stood beside Pluto, though she didn’t dare look up at the people around her.**

**“What’s that thing doing in here? It should be in prison or dead!”**

**She tried not to flinch at the man’s words though it was obvious that it hurt.**

**“Pluto-Sama, may I please go back?” she whispered, earning a sigh.**

**“Fine but don’t touch anything.”**

**Shoku nodded then teleported back to the gates of time, though she couldn’t help the tears that began to fall.**

**“So you know who he is?” Pluto stated as she re-entered the area, earning a tearful glare.**

**“why wouldn’t I? he’s my Father. Mother use to tell me all about his visits to Nemesis back before my powers matured.”**

Tsuki couldn’t handle it anymore, she stood and rushed off toward the bathroom, trying not to look weak in front of the other soldiers.

_Even back then you didn’t have anyone who cared for you!_

She mentally yelled at herself as she slammed the bathroom door shut, clicking the lock down before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_She is right….You’ll never be anything but a low life slut….You do deserve pain. You deserve everything that happens to you!_

She thought, remembering her mother’s words from every beating she had gotten.

Sobs wrecked her body as she sat down on the floor, leaning her head against the bathroom door as she tried to block out the painful thoughts though nothing seemed to help, however then she remembered how numb she got whenever her mother or half brother would take their frusterations out on her.

_I am ruining their lives….I should hurt._

She thought, suddenly getting an idea as she stood and began to rummage through the bottom of the sink until she found a pack of disposable razors. Slowly she striped the clothes off of her and started the shower, knowing that the tape that Setsuna had covered the stitches with was water proof so she didn’t have to worry then she started the shower, stepping into the tub and sitting down so that the water beat against her.

Then taking the razor she sighed and began to run the sharp blade over her upper thighs, hissing at the sharp sting that this caused but watching in satisfaction as streams of crimson began to bubble up.

_You serve worse than a few scratches._

She thought angrily as she pressed the blade down once more in another spot, her mind suddenly focusing only on the movements of the blade and the flow of blood that stained the water.

 

Meanwhile Setsuna sat on the couch beside Michiru, an uneasy silence looming over them.

“I wish there was some way that we could show her all of the past….without it being taboo.” Michiru stated, earning a sigh.

“there is but who knows if it would work. Dammit, I can’t even do this job right!” Setsuna retorted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Her sudden outburst earned a confused look from Michiru, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What job?” she asked, earning a sigh.

“Queen Serenity wanted me to basically babysit Shoku in the past. However soon enough Shoku grew lonely and bored and would sneak away to watch the other young senshi….she was afraid to approach them but one day the princess noticed her and offered to let her join the game. Shoku timidly accepted though not many of the others wanted her to.” Setsuna stated, though she paused to seemingly gather her bearings before continuing.

“Princess Mars and Venus didn’t trust her around their princess and decided to bully her. When she came home she was completely destroyed. She wouldn’t eat nor speak for around three days…and I shouldn’t have said it but I brought up the fact that she wasn’t supposed to leave to begin with…” Setsuna sighed, standing up and looking outside at the storm that was suddenly raging as she continued

“She said that she would rather be dead….She begged me to kill her. When I wouldn’t she bit out that I shouldn’t care, it wasn’t like I liked her or anything.”

Michiru felt tears sting her eyes slightly at this though she had the feeling that even this was not the whole truth.

“What happened?”The aqua haired girl questioned, earning a sigh.

“I went to the Queen with a request; at least provide one friend for the girl…And that friend was Shinako. She was Luna’s cousin though she had an odd appearance, she was milk white with a black crescent and red eyes.”

Michiru thought about this for a minute, a lot of questions bubbling but she knew that it would be taboo to ask.

“Maybe we could find Shinako some way?” She suggested, earning a sigh.

“Maybe….We’d best do something before Tsuki’s destiny becomes clear to her.”

 

 

 

 


	6. chapter six: a glimmer of hope.

Haruka yawned as she walked into the kitchen, noticing that something was off by how solemn everyone was being and how that Hotaru hadn’t been called down to breakfast yet.

“What happened? Where’s Hotaru?” she asked, stifling a yawn as she sat down at the table next to her lover who sighed.

“The storm just kept her awake last night….As for Tsuki she’s still in the bathroom….asleep in the tub.” Michiru stated, noticing the questioning and confused look that the blonde sent her.

“I want you to go talk to her. You might not trust her but she is still just a kid…..and you are more familiar with depression and stuff than either Setsuna or I are.” The aqua haired teen stated, catching Haruka off guard at how defeated she sounded.

“What happened?”

Haruka repeated, her voice growing grave though Setsuna only shook her head and stood up, motioning Haruka to follow her.

“I’m glad that she’s a senshi or she’d be dead…..We know you don’t like her or whatever but she needs _all_ of us. She needs a _family_ and we’re the closest thing to that she’s got.” Setsuna stated as she slowly opened the door.

Haruka stepped in, pausing as she flipped on the light then she gasped at what she saw.

Tsuki lay in the tub, a blanket thrown over her torso as she used her jacket as a pillow. However that wasn’t what caught her attention. No what caught her attention was the blood stained cloth on the sink, the dried blood splatters on the floor and then the stark, deep long lines that ran across the tops of her younger sister’s thighs.

Haruka took a step closer, kneeling by the tub as Michiru came to the doorway.

“We got worried last night and came to check on her….Only to find her like this.” She stated, her voice thickening slightly with emotion as she spoke.

Haruka nodded as she gingerly touched the wounds on the younger girl’s legs, noting that they weren’t deep enough to be a threat if it was only one cut.

“Damn….Michiru. Do you know what triggered this?” Haruka murmured, standing and turning to her lover who had tears in her eyes.

“Her memories started to awaken….That’s all that I know.”

Haruka nodded and pulled Michiru into a hug, rubbing her back.

“You already care about her, don’t you?” she guessed before adding “Don’t worry about her, _we’ll_ find a way to help her.”

Haruka waited until Michiru pulled away before turning her attention back toward the sleeping girl in the tub.

“Take her to my room….We need to set up a room for her.” Setsuna stated from the hall, earning a nod from Haruka who carefully picked the younger teen up, trying to be careful with all of the injuries.

Tsuki groaned slightly in her sleep but didn’t awaken. Haruka carefully carried her out of the room and up the stairs until she reached the bedroom that Setsuna had claimed at the far end of the hallway.

Tsuki whimpered as she was lay down onto the mattress, her battered back touching the mattress though Haruka tried to be gentle.

“Go get me a first aid kit….I’ll go ahead and patch her up.” Haruka stated then turned to Michiru who stood by the doorway.

“You should go back to the kitchen so when Hotaru gets up she won’t come in here and see this.” She suggested, earning a hard look though Haruka only sighed.

“That came out wrong...Sorry. I’m just……I’m a bit shocked too.” The blonde stated, pinching the bridge of her nose just as Setsuna walked into the room.

“I’ll keep Hotaru occupied. Just lock the door okay?” she stated, handing Haruka the small box before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“That blue aura from before….what was it?” Haruka questioned as she began to get to work rubbing antibiotic cream on each of the wounds, followed by a liquid bandage before she started bandaged each place to keep it clean.

“It’s called a star seed synchronize. Setsuna explained that much to me….It’s when two star seeds link for a short time to be stronger. You can feel everything that the other feels and know their thoughts…It hurt just to be linked with her.” Michiru stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

Haruka sat in silence for a minute before continuing to secure the bandages.

“Do you have any idea what could have caused this?”

She asked, her voice almost too low to be heard as she glanced over at Michiru who only shook her head.

“No…I wish I did then I could have helped her.”

Haruka nodded as she stood, sighing as she walked toward the door.

“I’ll go fix her a plate and bring up here for her when she wakes up. You stay here with here since she seems to trust you and Setsuna the most.”

Michiru nodded as she pulled the blankets around Tsuki, who moved slightly in her sleep but kept the peaceful expression on her face.

_If only we could help you some way…._

Setsuna was sitting at the table when Haruka entered the room, phone in hand though she looked agitated.

“I called the others. We need to hold a meeting to introduce Eclipse to them…..Surely they have saw enough of our enemies reformed to be able to trust that Tsuki is on their side.” She stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

“Why are you letting this get to you?” the blonde asked, earning a glare from Setsuna.

“She was my responsibility when she awoke….just like she was my responsibility in the past.” The time goddess responded, earning a chuckle.

“You didn’t fail her. You were the one who helped her learn about being a senshi right? And I would doubt that you didn’t treat her like an equal and a friend as well.” Haruka pointed out then added “When are they coming?”

Setsuna sighed and looked up “Noon. I figured we could go out for pizza or something?”

Haruka nodded, grinning and then added “I think that’s perfect. Tsuki will have a hard time not relaxing around Usagi…She could befriend anything.”

 

Meanwhile upstairs Tsuki sat up, glancing around the room then noticing that Michiru was sitting on the foot of the bed.

“What happened? How did I get here?” the shadow senshi asked, sitting up.

“You almost managed to die of blood loss last night. You were lucky that you’re a senshi and not just a normal human.” Michiru stated then added “Haruka carried you up here and patched you up.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened a bit at that though that expression quickly was replaced by a scowl.

“Why would Haruka do shit for me? She hates my fucking guts!” Tsuki barked out, earning a sigh.

“Haruka’s a complicated person….But she has never hated you.” Michiru replied gingerly, earning a snort from Tsuki who glanced away from her.

“I don’t understand why no one here hates me….Everyone else does. My own old man didn’t care enough to even send a card on my birthday. Not even others my age want to be friends with me.” Tsuki stated, biting her lip as she waited for the questions to start however Michiru only placed a hand on her own.

“Then they were the one’s with the problem…Not you.” Michiru assured, earning a surprised look.

Michiru noticed the slightly flinch from the girl though neither bothered to pull away.

“Thanks Kaiou-San.” Tsuki muttered, just as the door opened to reveal Haruka standing there.

“Can you drop the San? You’re family.” Haruka stated as she put the plate on the bedside table before adding “But I have one question for you; where you trying to kill yourself last night?”

Tsuki only shook her head, wondering if she’d end up being made fun of like so many times before.

“No.” she answered, pausing to lick her suddenly dry lips before adding “I just deserved the pain.”

The two older teens shared a look at that though Haruka sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed.

“No…You don’t. No one deserves to be hurt.” She lectured lightly then added “Though I know that feeling…..though for me I’d submerge myself in an overly hot bath...sometimes so hot that my body would be sore afterward…but I couldn’t have cut myself because the school would have noticed.”  


“Oh sure….Whatever. You’re both perfect….You have a family….What the fuck do you have to hurt about?” Tsuki bit out, earning a sigh.

“I got shipped off to a strict boarding school at the age of eleven. Then I transferred to a program in America from ages twelve to thirteen then I came back to Tokyo and the memories started reminding me of Uranus. When our father died in the explosion I wasn’t even allowed I the damned funeral!” Haruka stated, knuckles turning white as she gripped the blankets.

To everyone’s surprise Tsuki placed a hand over Haruka’s, her touch feather light as she muttered

“I’m sorry….for assuming.”

Haruka just offered a soft smile toward her younger sister before retorting.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Tsuki blushed as she noticed that she had touched the older girl, quickly pulling her hand back and looking away.

“Sorry.”

She mumbled, earning a chuckle from both of them.

“You know it’s perfectly fine to touch people right? I’m not going to bite your head off for that!” Haruka assured before adding “Why don’t you eat? We can talk after.”

Tsuki nodded as she took the plate onto her lap.

 

 


	7. chapter 7: Friction

Tsuki ate slowly as she looked around the room, noticing how bookshelves lined the walls and how a laptop sat on a desk near the farthest wall. Slowly getting out of the bed she made her way over to the shelves, her hand lightly trailing over the spines of the seemingly ancient books.

“You can borrow them you know.” A voice stated, causing Tsuki to whirl around to face Setsuna.

“Sorry….I….” The fifteen stammered, earning a chuckle.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I just brought you a change of clothes.” Setsuna stated, holding up a pair of baggy jeans and a button up navy blue top.

Tsuki’s eyes widened as she noticed that tags were still attached to the fabric, however she scowled up at the taller senshi who just smirked back.

“Did you think we’d let you wear those ancient rags of yours?” she stated teasingly, earning a blush as Tsuki accepted the clothes.

“Thanks…Setsuna.”

Tsuki slowly changed, ignoring that the time guardian was still in the room.

“Setsuna…you’re the time keeper. Can I ask your opinion on something?” she asked, tying the belt around her waist, ignoring the fact that she didn’t have a shirt on.

“As long as you don’t want to know about the future.” Setsuna responded, earning a chuckle.

“No, it’s nothing like that. This is a religion vs human nature kind of thing.” Tsuki responded, earning a look.

“Ask away.” Setsuna retorted, earning a sigh from Tsuki who was buttoning up the shirt.

“Say someone is supposed to like a certain thing but then they don’t like it…..do you think that it’s wrong?” Tsuki asked, earning a concerned look.

“Are you talking about being gay?” Setsuna asked, earning a blush.

“maybe.” She replied, turning her back to the woman who just chuckled and walked over, putting a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Well I see that people should love whoever they feel the attraction to. Take Haruka and Michiru….Haven’t you noticed that they’re together?” Setsuna replied, earning a surprised look.

“Shit….I didn’t even….I’m so stupid.” Tsuki grumbled, earning a laugh.

“No you’re not, they toned it down a lot because they didn’t want you to freak out.” Setsuna stated, earning a snort.

“You three are the only ones who’s treated me like a human….I don’t care if they fuck a mailbox.” Tsuki retorted, glancing down before adding “Thank you….for everything.”

 

 

Setsuna slowly put an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, careful not to hurt or startle her however Tsuki just smiled slightly and leaned her head against her side for a minute before pulling away.

However before either of them could say anything a crash was heard downstairs and a number of voices.

“So are you ready to go meet the others?”

Tsuki glanced at her reflection in the window then with a sigh she nodded.

“Yeah….let’s go.”

Tsuki stated as Haruka walked in, followed by Hotaru.

“You holding up okay?” Haruka asked, just as Hotaru pushed passed her and over to Tsuki whose gaze softened as the little girl hugged her.

“I’m fine.” Tsuki stated, placing a hand on the little girl’s head.

Without anything else to say she walked toward the door, followed closely by Hotaru who had grabbed her hand.

“I think she likes kids.” Haruka chuckled to Setsuna who nodded.

“Wait until she meets the other five.” The time guardian retorted with a smile.

Tsuki half listened to Hotaru’s chattering as they walked down the stairs however suddenly Tsuki—who wasn’t watching where she was going—tripped over something small and landed face first onto the floor.

“Fuck…..What the..??” she growled, pushing herself onto her knees as she glanced over to whatever she had tripped over, only to see a black cat trying to get up off the floor.

“Geez….I’m sorry. I hope you’re not hurt.” Tsuki muttered to the animal, timidly reaching out to touch it though she jerked away as it turned toward her.

“Luna won’t hurt you.” Hotaru stated, earning Tsuki’s attention for a second.

“Luna?” the name was familiar on her lips though suddenly a questioned called her thoughts away.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Haruka asked, coming over though Tsuki only shook her head and stood up.

“No…But I think the cat might be…..I was so nervous I wasn’t watching were I was going and kind of tripped on her.” The shadow senshi admitted, blushing as she watched the cat limp slightly over to her.

Kneeling down Tsuki reached out and let her hand graze the top of the black fur, though as soon as her hand came in contact with the crescent on its forehead her eyes clouded over.

**Shoku was seated with her knees drawn to her chest, only glancing over at sailor Pluto every now and again.**

**“Pluto-Sama?” she began softly, earning a huff in response.**

**“What now Shoku?”**

**The girl flinched before timidly asking “Why do I have to stay here all the time? I mean….No offense but it’s kind of boring.” She stated, earning a groan.**

**“Because you probably have a bounty on your head and the queen wants you safe.”**

**Shoku sighed at that as she rested her chin against her knees, watching the fog float past before she sighed and asked**

**“Can I at least visit the princess serenity or princess Jupiter?” she asked, earning a groan.**

**“No. The last time you did you came back in tears and besides you’re not supposed to leave here anyway on the queen’s orders.” Pluto replied, annoyance obvious in her tone as she continued to use the garnet orb to check into every timeline.**

**Shoku glanced over at the doors and felt even more questions bubble up, though she didn’t dare ask most of them in fear of making her guardian angry.**

**“Why do you care? I mean you just keep me locked here because your queen told you to! You hate me just like everyone else seems too! I mean the bastard that impregnated my mother with me hates me! All I ever wanted was to be a normal child….I never wanted the powers I have! I guess I’m just a freak that doesn’t deserve any friends!” she yelled suddenly before teleporting off, leaving behind a small black crystal in her place.**

**Sailor Pluto sighed and walked over picking it up and wondering where the preteen could have gotten though she herself went to meet with the queen.**

**Shoku found herself standing in the imperial gardens, tears coursing down her cheeks as she walked along the cobbled path toward the gazebo that sat at the center. Glancing up she noticed how brightly the stars seemed to shine from the moon and paused, just enjoying being able to walk around outside besides in the cold, plain containment of the time gates.**

**Suddenly the raw emotions that was building inside of her caused a sob to rip through her, causing her to sit down on a large stone nearby and just rest her head in her hands.**

**_My mother sent me to my death and here the only ones who even like me a little is the queen and princess. I wish that I could at least….be able to talk to Sailor Pluto without her getting irritated with me. I have so many questions….But she wouldn’t want to answer any of them._ **

**She thought, however suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to whirl around to see a tall man with blonde hair and sharp sapphire eyes towering over her.**

**“What’s wrong? What are you doing out here anyway?” his voice asked, causing Shoku to flinch away and clumsily bow.**

**“Forgive me King Shunsuke. I….It just…..get lonely at the gates. Pluto-Sama and I…don’t exactly get along.” The young girl replied, earning a warm chuckle from the moon king.**

**“Then why don’t you accompany an old man through his grounds huh? I’m sure that would be better than sitting out here crying yourself sick.” He stated, causing Shoku to look up to see that he was smiling gently down at her.**

**“O…Okay.” she stammered, unsure of what to say at that point because the rulers of her home planet would never offer such a thing to someone so low.**

**As they walked Shoku tried to keep a respectful pace behind him though he’d always slow down until they were side by side.**

**The conversation between them were lighthearted as they made their way through the garden however suddenly a voice called for Shoku; who turned around to see Setsuna standing there with a white thing in her arms.**

**“You’ll be able to travel freely between the two places once the raids are over. For now you’ll have to make due with sneaking out and….well….maybe having someone besides me to talk to.”**

**Just as she said this the white object moved, revealing to be a cat.**

 

“Luna, huh. Queen Serenity’s advisor.” Tsuki muttered, a light smile on her face as she sighed and stood.

“I can’t say I’m thrilled to meet the others this soon.” She stated then slowly gripped Haruka’s hand.

“Don’t worry. Rei and Minako will be the worst.”

Haruka retorted then added “Though Rei’s that way toward everyone!”

 

 

 


	8. Meeting

Tsuki could feel everyone's eyes on her as she entered the room though she didn't dare to look up.

"Who is this?" a blonde haired girl with an odango hairstyle stated, earning a sigh from Haruka

"This is my half-sister Tsuki." Haruka stated then added "She's Sailor Eclipse."

The whole room filled with mumbling then, causing Tsuki to glance down nervously.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" the same blonde stated, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"Neither did I."

"Eclipse? Wasn't that from the planet Nemesis?" a blue haired girl stated, causing Tsuki to blush and look down.

"Woah, What? That was what started this whole mess!" Rei stated.

"Yeah how do we know that she's not lying to you and is planning to murder you in your sleep?!" the other blond stated in a whisper, only loud enough for Haruka to hear…Or so they thought because before anyone could react Tsuki bolted had from the room.

"Couldn't you just give her a chance?" Michiru stated before trailing after her, followed closely by Setsuna.

"That just proves she's guilty!"

Haruka glared, rolling her eyes at the blonde "Minako….Stop assuming you know everything before you make an ass out of yourself!" she retorted before adding "I don't know if I trust her either but she's been hurt far worse than anyone should be and I want to give her a chance."

With that Haruka turned and left the room, hoping that they could catch up with the younger girl.

Tsuki tried to block out the pain as she ran however soon the fact that she had stitches made her stop, sinking to her knees as the burning pain overwhelmed her.

"Tsuki!"

She winced as she heard Michiru's voice call her, trying to stagger to her feet with a hiss however suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, gentle hands restraining her.

"Get off me!" Tsuki ordered, trying to pull away though to no prevail.

"Tsuki stop! You're just going to hurt yourself!" Setsuna ordered as she too rushed over.

However before any of them knew what was happening Tsuki sent a blast hurling their way, knocking both of them off their feet.

Haruka's eyes widened as she saw the whole thing however just as she was about to go after the younger senshi Michiru stopped her.

"Don't, she didn't mean to hurt us." She stated, earning a skeptical look from Haruka.

"And just how the fuck do you know that?" the wind soldier stated, earning a sigh from Setsuna.

"She was terrified. Let me go after her, it might be less frightening if it's only one of us." Setsuna stated, earning a nod from Michiru who managed to stagger to her feet.

Haruka was about to say something when Michiru squeezed her hand, stopping her.

Setsuna walked through the forested area, listening and searching for any sign of the girl.

_ Just how do you find someone like her? She doesn't make a sound! _

Setsuna wondered however suddenly she heard something that sounds like a muffled sob coming from the ruins of what use to be an old greenhouse in the middle of the deserted part of the park.

Slowly she made her way toward the building , pausing outside where a door used to be only to see the girl pounding her fist against the wall repeatedly.

"I'm so stupid! I should have known that no one would give me a snowballs chance in hell and now…Now….Haruka's family hates me too."

She heard Tsuki mumble angrily, a sob wrecking her body as she leaned against the wall.

"We do not hate you."

Tsuki jumped at the voice and whirled around, only to get tripped over a vine that had been growing from one of the abandoned pots and fell back against the wall.

"Pluto-Sama….I didn't mean…..I….I'm sorry!" she stammered, shielding her face as the time guardian made her way over.

"I know…you dislike violence and that was a mere accident. It's alright….Michiru and I understand." Setsuna assured, kneeling down so that she wasn't towering over her.

Tsuki let out a shuddery breath then, disbelief filling her voice as she spoke

"Maybe they're right! I am a monster! I can't even control my powers right!" she sobbed, her arms in a partial cross across her chest as if she was trying to comfort herself.

Setsuna let her walls drop as she reached out and gently touched the girl's shoulder, her expression clearly showing her concern.

"That's not true….everyone has to learn control Tsuki-chan. You were just upset…that's all and it was harder to control." She stated softly, noticing how Tsuki didn't bristle at the honorifics.

"It is true! Why else wouldn't my Mom or Dad want me!? I bet if you weren't sworn to protect Eclipse you'd not give a rat's ass either! I know that Haruka doesn't…..She barely will even look at me." Tsuki yelled, sobs coming on worse now.

_ I just wanted to belong somewhere…anywhere. Is it too much to ask for? _

Setsuna wanted to say something but could find nothing to say that would help soothe the young teen.

"I dared to hope after the other night…after Haruka let me hold onto her arm at the hospital, even when she was uncomfortable…that maybe..." she didn't finish the sentence, wondering if maybe her clinginess was what had turned everyone away.

_ But…..It hurt. I thought…..that it would be okay…..just once. _

She thought, remembering how as a child just touching her mother's hand granted her a slap across the face.

Setsuna was at a loss though she tried to calm her by gently rubbing one of her shoulders.

"Tsuki…." She began, however, much to her surprise the young girl suddenly wrapped her arms around her. Setsuna felt her stiffen almost instantly, quickly letting go and moving back

"I'm sorry…..I….I wasn't thinking." Tsuki whimpered, though much to her surprise Setsuna pulled her closer and besides pain, she felt an arm lightly encircle her in a way that wouldn't hurt her back.

"It's okay to hug….and it's okay to be sad or scared. No one is going to judge you for that Tsuki and I assure you that no one will hurt you here." She stated softly.

Tsuki couldn't stop the tears that began anew as she once again clung to the woman, though this time without words.

Meanwhile, Haruka sat by the window, wondering if Rei could be right however suddenly another voice joined in on the conversation, shutting Minako's accusations up.

"You shouldn't judge someone over anything. You've told me yourselves that you've had enemies that changed….and I've seen that too. So who's to say that she's evil or not!"

Haruka turned toward the speaker and smirked.

"Do you know Neo-Eclipse?"

She guessed, only to earn a nod.

"She's the one who suggested to Mama that I come back to the past to train and she's the instructor for all the senshi in my time….Though Jupiter and Uranus help sometimes." The neo princess stated, earning a surprised look from everyone.

"Wait….That dream I had the other night. Haruka….you don't think that maybe she's that missing link that  _ they've  _ been searching for?" Michiru stated, earning a smirk.

"We'll just wait and see but either way, that'll be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife when Tsuki and Setsuna walked in, the whole room becoming quite.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru barely heard the words coming from Tsuki as the younger girl brushed passed and headed toward the closest exit which lead to the back of the temple.

"Cut her some slack….She was terrified to even come back." Setsuna sighed, sitting down beside Haruka who glared.

"She's a threat."

Came the retort, earning a sigh from Michiru who stood and shook her head.

"Next time you lash out in fear or rage I'll be saying that about you." The aqua haired beauty retorted before leaving the room, headed in the same direction as Tsuki.

When Michiru found Tsuki she was surprised to find the young teen sitting by a tree, head rested on arms that where draped over her knees that were pulled to her chest.

"You okay?" Michiru asked, sitting down by her.

"What the hell do you think? My whole life sucks and the people I'm supposed to work with hates me…..Including my own fucking sister!" Tsuki retorted harshly, before adding softly "I should have died the night that thing attacked me…."

Michiru's eyes widened at that and without thinking she hugged the smaller girl who stiffened before jerking away.

"I don't need your pity Kaiou-San." Tsuki bit out before staggering to her feet "Go join the bull dyke and just leave me alone."

Michiru was shocked by the tone but the tale tell quiver of the fifteen year old's shoulders told her of the emotion that Tsuki was trying to hide.

"It's not pity when someone cares about you." Michiru corrected, reaching out to touch the younger girl's shoulder only to draw it back, wet with blood.

"You opened your wounds up again." She chided, only to have Tsuki to whirl around to face her with silent tears running down her face.

"You don't care! My own fucking mom hates me! You think this is the first time I've had wounds reopen? The first time I've been stitched up? Usually, it's fucking sewing thread and my best friend Danny closing my skin…..Only Sota showed me what love was….When he could show affection without Mom hitting me for it he would….he was a dad to me in a lot of ways but I rarely could even tell him I loved him because of Mom 'monitoring' me."

Tsuki paused then, sobs wrecking her whole frame as she leaned against the tree before adding

"I don't know what I did for him to hate me….one night he left and we got a call later to come identify the body…..He….he drove off the bridge on route 450...he left on the answering machine and Mom said that he said that it was my fault, that I drove him to drink but…..I didn't…I never meant to…"

Michiru stepped forward just as Tsuki sank to the ground.

"I doubt you did anything of the sort. How old where you?" Michiru stated, recalling the news of the crash that had happened when she herself was 13, the year she had first started awakening as Neptune.

"I was ten….a week before my eleventh birthday." Tsuki answered, letting Michiru take hold of her shoulders.

Tsuki didn't even struggle as Michiru pulled her into a hug, but didn't hug back.

"You're ruining your clothes." Tsuki mumbled after a few minutes, trying to push away though she failed and Michiru just held tight.

"I don't care, you're more important."

When Tsuki heard this she froze before dissolving into sobs once more.

_ Important? Am I important? She can't mean it. _

Tsuki thought, though how Michiru was gently holding her made her want to hope that the sea senshi's words were true.

Meanwhile inside everyone seemed to be locked in an argument, all but Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

"Pu…Tsuki's really lonely right?" the future princess asked earning a sigh.

"That she is…One friend she trusts everything with, she says everyone thinks she's weird." Setsuna answered, earning a thoughtful look.

"Makoto and Rei were lonely before meeting Usagi. Maybe Tsuki should have a court of her own….not Senshi…..just people to watch over her and be friends." Chibi-Usa stated, earning a confused look.

"What are you planning?" Setsuna asked, giving the young girl a questioning look though her only answer was a smirk.

"You'll see! I'll be back!"

Setsuna just sighed and turned her attention back toward Haruka, who looked ready to punch Minako.

"I might not trust her but still she's my sister and I'm not going to throw a girl that's not much more than a kid out…Especially not one that's been beaten bloody and raped until she's been rendered infertile!"

The whole room grew quite then, which lasted several minutes.

"She was….That's awful." Usagi stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"That's not the worst of it." She replied before glancing over at Setsuna.

"You, Hotaru and Diana go trace down Chibi-Usa." She added though Setsuna knew this was only to get the ones too young to hear this out of the way.

After they left Haruka sighed and glanced out the window.

"Her half-brother Kenji has sexually assaulted her since she was eleven….but what she didn't tell us or the doctors was that he or her mother would forcefully inject scalding water into her to reduce the risk of pregnancy….All this has caused so much scar tissue that she'll never have kids. We haven't told her because let's face it…..nearly all girls dream of having a family one day."

"How did you find this out?" Ami asked, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki had a hemorrhage and needed emergency surgery. They saw fresh burns and blisters during that." Haruka answered then mumbled

"Damn…I've been so harsh on her while knowing this."

Meanwhile, elsewhere Chibi-Usa walked along a beautiful garden like area, beside her a white haired boy along with three older teens.

"So you think we'd be a help to her?" the blonde man asked, earning a nod.

"Uh-huh…but Michiru-San says she's terrified of men. But you three aren't threating and I know that you'll protect her!" Chibi-Usa stated, earning a sigh.

"Oh alright shrimp but if you get us blasted into oblivion I'll thrash you into the middle of next week." The blonde retorted in a mock threatening tone, smiling slightly as he ruffled her hair.

"I suppose it would be okay to live as humans even if we have our shifting abilities." The magenta-haired man stated before sighing "How about we head to the human realm tonight?"

Tsuki relaxed as Michiru lead her into the house and toward the bathroom, letting the sea senshi gently treat the wounds.

"Stay here…I'll be back," Michiru stated, earning a nod.

When she returned Haruka was behind her, dressed in a tank top with her shirt in hand.

"Here…your shirt's a mess." The blonde stated, handing it to the younger teen.

Michiru helped Tsuki change as Haruka stood with her back against the door, only opening her eyes to give a backward kick to the door where she heard someone on the other side.

"Go away!" she grunted after hearing muffled whispers.

Tsuki glanced up at her older sister though she kept Michiru between them at all times.

"Haruka's harmless," Michiru assured, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"Scarcely…Though I'm rather tame." The wind senshi retorted before glaring at the door again.

"Can you hand me that bottle of shampoo?" she asked, earning a look from Michiru

"Why?" the aqua haired girl questioned, earning a grin.

"So I can break up their little eavesdropping fest outside this door….and hopefully crack Mina in the head while I'm at it."


	10. Chapter 10

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife when Tsuki and Setsuna walked in, the whole room becoming quite.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru barely heard the words coming from Tsuki as the younger girl brushed passed and headed toward the closest exit which lead to the back of the temple.

"Cut her some slack….She was terrified to even come back." Setsuna sighed, sitting down beside Haruka who glared.

"She's a threat."

Came the retort, earning a sigh from Michiru who stood and shook her head.

"Next time you lash out in fear or rage I'll be saying that about you." The aqua haired beauty retorted before leaving the room, headed in the same direction as Tsuki.

When Michiru found Tsuki she was surprised to find the young teen sitting by a tree, head rested on arms that where draped over her knees that were pulled to her chest.

"You okay?" Michiru asked, sitting down by her.

"What the hell do you think? My whole life sucks and the people I'm supposed to work with hates me…..Including my own fucking sister!" Tsuki retorted harshly, before adding softly "I should have died the night that thing attacked me…."

Michiru's eyes widened at that and without thinking she hugged the smaller girl who stiffened before jerking away.

"I don't need your pity Kaiou-San." Tsuki bit out before staggering to her feet "Go join the bull dyke and just leave me alone."

Michiru was shocked by the tone but the tale tell quiver of the fifteen year old's shoulders told her of the emotion that Tsuki was trying to hide.

"It's not pity when someone cares about you." Michiru corrected, reaching out to touch the younger girl's shoulder only to draw it back, wet with blood.

"You opened your wounds up again." She chided, only to have Tsuki to whirl around to face her with silent tears running down her face.

"You don't care! My own fucking mom hates me! You think this is the first time I've had wounds reopen? The first time I've been stitched up? Usually, it's fucking sewing thread and my best friend Danny closing my skin…..Only Sota showed me what love was….When he could show affection without Mom hitting me for it he would….he was a dad to me in a lot of ways but I rarely could even tell him I loved him because of Mom 'monitoring' me."

Tsuki paused then, sobs wrecking her whole frame as she leaned against the tree before adding

"I don't know what I did for him to hate me….one night he left and we got a call later to come identify the body…..He….he drove off the bridge on route 450...he left on the answering machine and Mom said that he said that it was my fault, that I drove him to drink but…..I didn't…I never meant to…"

Michiru stepped forward just as Tsuki sank to the ground.

"I doubt you did anything of the sort. How old where you?" Michiru stated, recalling the news of the crash that had happened when she herself was 13, the year she had first started awakening as Neptune.

"I was ten….a week before my eleventh birthday." Tsuki answered, letting Michiru take hold of her shoulders.

Tsuki didn't even struggle as Michiru pulled her into a hug, but didn't hug back.

"You're ruining your clothes." Tsuki mumbled after a few minutes, trying to push away though she failed and Michiru just held tight.

"I don't care, you're more important."

When Tsuki heard this she froze before dissolving into sobs once more.

_ Important? Am I important? She can't mean it. _

Tsuki thought, though how Michiru was gently holding her made her want to hope that the sea senshi's words were true.

Meanwhile inside everyone seemed to be locked in an argument, all but Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

"Pu…Tsuki's really lonely right?" the future princess asked earning a sigh.

"That she is…One friend she trusts everything with, she says everyone thinks she's weird." Setsuna answered, earning a thoughtful look.

"Makoto and Rei were lonely before meeting Usagi. Maybe Tsuki should have a court of her own….not Senshi…..just people to watch over her and be friends." Chibi-Usa stated, earning a confused look.

"What are you planning?" Setsuna asked, giving the young girl a questioning look though her only answer was a smirk.

"You'll see! I'll be back!"

Setsuna just sighed and turned her attention back toward Haruka, who looked ready to punch Minako.

"I might not trust her but still she's my sister and I'm not going to throw a girl that's not much more than a kid out…Especially not one that's been beaten bloody and raped until she's been rendered infertile!"

The whole room grew quite then, which lasted several minutes.

"She was….That's awful." Usagi stated, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"That's not the worst of it." She replied before glancing over at Setsuna.

"You, Hotaru and Diana go trace down Chibi-Usa." She added though Setsuna knew this was only to get the ones too young to hear this out of the way.

After they left Haruka sighed and glanced out the window.

"Her half-brother Kenji has sexually assaulted her since she was eleven….but what she didn't tell us or the doctors was that he or her mother would forcefully inject scalding water into her to reduce the risk of pregnancy….All this has caused so much scar tissue that she'll never have kids. We haven't told her because let's face it…..nearly all girls dream of having a family one day."

"How did you find this out?" Ami asked, earning a sigh.

"Tsuki had a hemorrhage and needed emergency surgery. They saw fresh burns and blisters during that." Haruka answered then mumbled

"Damn…I've been so harsh on her while knowing this."

Meanwhile, elsewhere Chibi-Usa walked along a beautiful garden like area, beside her a white haired boy along with three older teens.

"So you think we'd be a help to her?" the blonde man asked, earning a nod.

"Uh-huh…but Michiru-San says she's terrified of men. But you three aren't threating and I know that you'll protect her!" Chibi-Usa stated, earning a sigh.

"Oh alright shrimp but if you get us blasted into oblivion I'll thrash you into the middle of next week." The blonde retorted in a mock threatening tone, smiling slightly as he ruffled her hair.

"I suppose it would be okay to live as humans even if we have our shifting abilities." The magenta-haired man stated before sighing "How about we head to the human realm tonight?"

Tsuki relaxed as Michiru lead her into the house and toward the bathroom, letting the sea senshi gently treat the wounds.

"Stay here…I'll be back," Michiru stated, earning a nod.

When she returned Haruka was behind her, dressed in a tank top with her shirt in hand.

"Here…your shirt's a mess." The blonde stated, handing it to the younger teen.

Michiru helped Tsuki change as Haruka stood with her back against the door, only opening her eyes to give a backward kick to the door where she heard someone on the other side.

"Go away!" she grunted after hearing muffled whispers.

Tsuki glanced up at her older sister though she kept Michiru between them at all times.

"Haruka's harmless," Michiru assured, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"Scarcely…Though I'm rather tame." The wind senshi retorted before glaring at the door again.

"Can you hand me that bottle of shampoo?" she asked, earning a look from Michiru

"Why?" the aqua haired girl questioned, earning a grin.

"So I can break up their little eavesdropping fest outside this door….and hopefully crack Mina in the head while I'm at it."


End file.
